Finding Your Courage
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: After Ron leaves Harry and Hermione during the search for the Horcruxes it finally forces Hermione to show her true feelings. Plus I added a small surprise as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron there best friends for 7 years abandon them. She knew he had a short temper. But to leave them now, after everything they had done it stunned. But more than anything it hurt her. More than she would have ever thought possible. Not cause she use to like him more than a friend, but the fact she never thought he would betrayal her.

She cried for him on the first night that he wasn't there. But after seeing Harry keep working on finding the rest of the horcruxes, it gave her the courage to keep going. Harry, her immovable center. How he was always able to keep it together, despite everything Voldemort had done to him. Despite everything Dumbledore and the Order wanted him to do. Even with the weight of two worlds on his shoulders he always found a way to keep going.

It was this courage that she had known since there first year made her realizes she loved him. At first it might have been a bit of hero worship. Sure she was smart, but books and cleverness can only go so far. Some things like bravery, strength, and the ability to never give up is something you can't learn in a book. But, after being his best friend for years she began to actually see the real Harry. Someone who liked to laugh, and be a bit of a troublemaker too. Someone who would stand beside you through anything, even die for you.

Thinking about all these things she finally realize she had slowly been pushing him away since Ron left. For weeks they had barely talked at all, and she knew that had to change today.

Harry who never slept well was already up making tea for them. He was busy reading some book she had packed before leaving. It always amazed her that people didn't think Harry Potter was smart. He may not present that attitude very well, but he always got good marks in everything he did.

Walking up beside him and grabbing the tea kettle that he was heating magically she poured herself a cup.

" Shit, you scared the crap out of me Hermione" he said jumping back a little.

" If that was the case, you would need some new pants" giggled Hermione.

She could see the surprise on his face at her remark. And very slowly a small smile crept upon his own face as well.

Taking a seat in front of their small table she patted to the seat opposite of her for Harry. Putting down his book on the table he poured himself some tea and sat down.

" So… Mione, what did you want to talk about"?

Taking a sip from her tea she replied" I wanted to apologize for my previous actions".

Harry was taken back by this. He was sure she was still depressed about Ron and the fact he had led them on the belief he knew what he was doing.

" What for"?

" For how I have treated you these pasts weeks. Ron's leaving…hurt me. But it also hurt you too. He was you're first friend you ever had, so what I felt must have been 10 times as worse to you" she finished.

Harry looked at her for a while before saying" thanks Hermione. You have always been able to see past the Harry Potter who is famous. And instead see the real me, with all my flaws and personal problems, you have always been there for me.

" That's what friends are for" wishing as soon as she said she could have taken it back. Harry for his part merrily nodded at her comment. Why, she thought? Why can't I tell him how I feel. I am suppose to be the smart one, but I simple can't tell someone how much I love them.

When that all to familiar awkward silence settled upon them Harry got up from the table taking his book and went over to his bed and began reading again.

Soon the morning turned into the evening. Harry himself had gone out from the forest and brought back some bread, soup, and water for dinner that night. 

They ate again in silence, with Hermione occasionally taking glancing looks at him. After dinner Harry told her he would do the watch duty first that night. But Hermione was in no mood to sleep. Normally she could suppress these feelings for Harry, but now with just him and her all alone there was nothing to stop these feelings from occupying her head now.

Finally deciding she couldn't get to sleep she got up and walked over to Harry. He was standing with his arms crossed behind him while looking up as if he was deep in thought.

Without looking down he put an arm around her pulling her close to him so that her head was against his chest. Hermione closed her eyes and put her arms around him holding onto him for dear life.

Looking down at her he asked" Mione what's a matter? Is this about Ron again?"

Feeling those butterflies again she was about to shy way, but instead she took a deep breath and whispered" No".

" I know you're scared. And I wish I could tell you everything would be okay, just for you. But, I can't. I don't know what tomorrow will bring. But, what I do know is no matter I find a way to end this. Not because I am destined too, or because it's the right thing too do. But, for all the people who deserve a chance to live like Luna, Dean, Neville, Albus, and most importantly for you" Harry stated.

Hermione was taken back by his speech. He always had a way with words she thought.

" Hermione are you okay" he asked her with a concern look on his face?

" Yes and no. Please just let me say what's on my mind. Harry I wish I could have your courage. Sure I am book smart but what will that do when we have to face Voldmort or Death Eaters. You have such passion in everything you do… I think that's what drew me to you at first."

Harry looked confused at first before asking," what are you trying to say"?

" Harry I… I… I love you " she finally blurted out.

His eyes went big at this starling announcement as she had closed hers and held onto him more tightly then ever. After a while he lifted her chin up and forced her to look him directly in the eyes.

" Mione, you have always had my heart. Back when we knocked out that troll, I felt something for you. I loved you for years, but was too afraid to risk our friendship. But, not any more" he told her with conviction.

Hermione closed her eyes a couple times and even pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

" No you're not dreaming" he whispered lowering his head to meet hers. Hermione leaned up and kissed him with everything she had. She pressed herself into him trying to feel all of him at once. Harry for is part wrapped his arms around her waist just before she pushed him back on to his bed.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before both of them had to pull apart for air. Harry could barely think straight as if a haze had washed over him. Hermione was still straddling him when she took his hand and placed it on to her left breast. She could tell he was a little taken back from her forwardness, but when a wicked grin came across his face she new it was game on.

Just when he was about to make his move, some movement outside the tent brought them back to reality. She was about to ask what was wrong when he put a finger up to her lips silencing her.

" Look boy, we don't have fucking time for your games. Do you know where there at or not" came a rough voice of Fenir Greyback?

" There hear, they change the signs a bit, but they still use the same patterns" came another familiar voice that Harry couldn't just place. Grabbing his invisible cloak that was under his pillow he wrapped them up in it. They got up from the bed and grabbed Hermione's special purse just before 4 figures came strolling in.

One was Fenir Greyback being flanked by 3 other death eaters who had their masks on. Fenir was in the face of one of the death eaters when finally he pulled his mask off revealing Ron.

Harry had to put a hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her from shouting out in surprise. Harry himself was too stunned for words to say anything, as all he could do was just stare at him under the cloak.

Greyback grabbed Ron by the throat and lifted him up in the air" Now where are they. You promised you could give us Potter and the mud blood".

Choking on his words he manged to say" Invisible cloak… check".

Greyback dropped Ron who crumbled to the ground holding his throat.

" Search everything, and everywhere. Don't leave any stop unturned. If you fail me now I will kill all of you myself," shouted Greyback.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 2

Hermione looked at Harry with a frighten expression upon her face. Staring back at her she asked him with out talking the question they both where thinking," What do we do now"?

Greyback had left the tent, standing guard over the entrance making sure no one got between him and his two other death eaters. Ron was given the task of finding them inside the tent. They where backed into corner near Ron's old bed as they watched him send stunning curse's in different directions hoping to get lucky and actually hit them.

Harry grabbed Hermione's purse from her hand while giving it a small squeeze and began looking for something. She didn't have a clue what he was looking for but instead turned her attention back on Ron. He finally came to her bed and stopped. Looking down at the bed with angry expression he swung down punching the pillow with everything he had.

" Quit playing games boy, find them or suffer the consequences" said one of the death eaters guarding the door.

Hermione felt Harry's eyes on her again as she looked down to see him holding up Godric Gryiffindor's sword. She raised her eyebrows a little, not sure what he could possible be thinking. Just when a million more thoughts were about to run through her head, Harry leaned in close so that his mouth was right beside her ear.

" Mione I've got a plan, so I ask you don't argue with me and do as I say… just this once" he whispered.

Nodding, she silently agreed while watching Ron explode Harry's bed in a fit of rage.

" I am going to cut a small hole in the tent. I want you to go outside and set the back of the tent on fire. I'll trust you remember how to make those special flames that used to catch Snape's robe on fire our first year. Afterwords stay hidden" he whispered into her ear.

She knew this was coming. Harry never thought about himself and his own safety, he was a true hero that she had read all about in her books. Shaking her head she placed her hands on his shoulders not wanting to loose him so soon after finding out he did love her.

Looking deep into her eye's he leaned down and kissed her gently silencing her quite protests. Very carefully he cut a small hole wide enough for Hermione to squeeze threw. Tucking the sword behind him in inside his pants he nodded slightly signaling for her to start making her escape. They where now under Ron's bed when Hermione crawled forward towards the small hole Harry had made only pausing briefly to look back at him one more time before going threw.

Harry was now visible, although he was still slightly hidden by Ron's old bed. He watched as Ron got closer and closer still firing a stunner hear and there. With one barely missing his face by inches causing him to see red for a few seconds.

Poking his wand tip out from under the bed Harry whispered Expulso at a near by table causing it to explode. The explosion sent Ron flying backwards into a small bookshelf as books came crashing down upon him.

The two death eaters had seen Harry cast the spell from under the bed while one screamed" he's under the bed".

Rolling out from under the bed he dodged two Petrificus Totalus curses that caused the bed to fall over on its side.

" Easy boy's, if you want me all you had too do is ask," said Harry acting like everything was normal.

" Is little baby Potter too scared to fight" teased one death eater?

Just before Harry could respond in came Fenir Greyback knocking his two fellow death eaters to the ground.

" I'll give you once chance us where that filthy mud blood is and we might not torture you too much before we give you Lord Voldmort" he snarled after saying this. The two other death eaters had gotten up, began laughing at Greyback's statement.

" Hm let me see, that's a tough choice. I think I might have to decline you're offer, despite you asking so nicely" Harry added with a cocky smile

Without responding to Harry's answer he shouted" Imperio" as Harry felt that familiar sense that his mind was completely free.

" Now it's time for some fun. Don't you agree Potter" said Greyback making Harry smile while nodding his head.

" Crucio" shouted 2 people's voice as they hit Harry with Cruciatus Curse causing him to collapse on the ground in agony. Finally after a few minutes Greyback made Harry stand up again.

" Hm I think the little shit liked it" told Greyback to the other two death eaters.

" Come here Potter, the lord wants you're wand for some reason," said Greyback.

He made Harry start slowly walking forward. Suddenly smoke began to appear from inside the tent.

" What the hell" shouted one death eater?

" It's that bitch, she must be outside the tent, go find her now" ordered Greyback while one death eater went outside. The smoke started getting thicker when Harry had stopped only 2 feet away from him.

Harry held out his wand ready to give it too him when he thought. No, this isn't right. He's my enemy I have to resist.

" Give me the wand now" he added with more force.

Harry's hand went up and down before he thought no, why would I do that? I won't do that. I won't! Suddenly he felt the Imperio curse leave him and realized who he was standing in front of.

" Take this asshole, Conjunctivitus" as the curse hit Greyback right in the eyes causing him to yelp in pain while grabbing his eyes.

Harry ducked Fenir's backhand by rolling forward and stunned the second death eater before he could turn around to see what had happen.

" Hermione get out here" shouted Harry at her when she suddenly appeared inside the tent. Greyback sensing he was outnumber and blinded started to transform into a werewolf.

" Diffndo" yelled Hermione at Greyback causing cut marks to appear on his body. But it couldn't stop his finally transformation as he let out a loud howl into the tent. Harry charged at the creature just when he started to chase after Hermione who had turned to run outside the tent.

" Hey wolf shit" shouted Harry causing Greyback to turn around and slash Harry across the chest. This caused him to fall to his knees in pain. Even in his werewolf form a wicked smile came across his face. Hermione had just turned around to see Greyback getting ready to strike Harry again which caused her heart to skip a beat. She raced forward thinking " no I can't, I won't loose him, I love him".

Suddenly Harry grabbed his sword from behind and stabbed up right in Greyback's heart. Blood began to pour out of the wound while Greyback fell backwards. His body began transforming back into his human form. But once it was done it didn't matter, he was dead either way.

The tent behind them was fully engulfed in the flames, when Harry got up and pulled the sword out of Greyback's chest.

" I thought I lost you" said Hermione in a worried voice as she came over to him.

" And I thought I told you to stay hidden" replied Harry embracing her in a tight hug.

" But, I am glad you didn't, thank you Mione…you saved me" replied Harry.

Hermione screamed in pain as a hand had grabbed her by the hair pulling her away from him. It was Ron who was bleeding from small wounds that he received when the table exploded nears him. He put his wand at Hermione's head with his other arm around her throat pulling her away from the burning tent.

Harry was holding his bleeding chest wound with his left hand that still held Gryiffindor's word.

" Ron, let me go now" she yelled trying to get out of his grip.

" Silenco" said Ron making Hermione go quiet.

" So Ron... It comes down to this. After everything we have been through, all we have done together. All those years just thrown away, for what? Why Ron, tell me damn it" he shouted the last question at him!

" You don't deserve that answer. And I want to watch you suffer while I take away the person you hold dear" said Ron while looking at Hermione with a hungry look on his face.

Hermione then grabbed Ron's arm and bite it hard drawing blood. This caused him to yell in pain as she slide from his grasp making her stumble forward.

" Reducto" shouted Harry with the spell missing Hermione by inches but instead hitting Ron in his Wand hand. Suddenly his arm up to the shoulder exploded into a bloody mess making him fall to the ground in a terrible amount of pain.

Screaming curses he touched pressed his dark mark with his chest while he rolled around on the ground in pain.

" Come on Harry, we have to leave now" she said while helping him jog away from the area.

" What about Ron"?

" Leave him for now. Remember we still have a mission to do" she replied.

Once they where away from their protective wards they had put up Hermione thought of a safe place to go and apparatated them away.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for all the positive reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 3

Harry awoke and found himself in a bed in a small purplish room. Looking around with his blurred vision he managed to find his glasses near a lamp on a small table next to the bed. Sitting up he grunted in pain and looked down to see his slash wound from Greyback was bandaged up. It still hurt like hell to him, but at least he was still alive. Glancing around the small room he could see at least 4 bookcases, all of them stuff full of books. Along with 4 pictures framed up along the south wall.

Smiling he picked up the last one that was taken during they're first year after they had won the house cup.

" That always was my favorite as well" said Hermione who appeared in the doorway.

Placing the picture back up on the nail he turned just to find Hermione standing right in front of him. She embraced Harry as he winced in pain at first until she lightly up her grip on his chest.

" I was so worried about you Harry. When I got you home you had all ready pasted out from the blood loss. I thought for sure you would never wake up" she cried.

Harry patted her back softly letting her cry it out. He understand her pain, that now he actually had someone to come back too. Harry long before hearing the prophecy about him and Voldmort had given in to the idea that he would never come back from there final battle.

Kissing her head he lifted her chin up softly saying" Listen Mione. I love you. I finally know why what my dad and mom felt whenever I see them together in my pictures. And I will do everything in my power to keep on living… just for you".

Harry always had such a way with words she thought as she leaned up and kissed him gently.

" So… This is you're house I take it. I always wondered what you're room would be like. But, I am glad the book collection I thought you would have is real" he teased her.

" Hey" she replied playfully smacking his arm.

" Care to give the tour" Harry asked her?

Sighing she took him by the arm and showed him around her parents house. After a few hours of relaxing and watching a some TV Hermione decided to make them Lunch.

Harry had taken a shower and changed his clothes while she prepared their lunch. Coming back he saw she had made them turkey sandwich with chips and Harry's personal favorite Pumpkin Juice.

Taking a seat opposite of her at the dinning room table Hermione anxious waited for him to try his sandwich.

Taking a bite she waited for his approval. Smiling inwardly he gave her a thumbs up. He could see the effort she had put into something as simple as making a sandwich for him. Small things like this proved to him that there love was something special that he would cherish for as long as he lived.

After eating most of there meal Harry spoke" Hey, tonight I will treat you with my cooking skills for dinner".

" You can cook" she asked with a confused look on her face?

" Well yeah… I had to learn, because if I burnt the bacon or made the eggs runny the Dursleys would beat me. And the way my cousin ate, I soon mastered it whether I liked it or not" stated Harry.

Hermione tried not to laugh but finally gave in almost spitting her pumpkin juice all over him. After that they sat in silence having finished their lunch, both of them thinking about the same thing… Ron.

" Look, I both know we really don't want to talk about this. But the longer we delay this it will only become more painfully" said Harry.

" Okay" Hermione added taking a deep breath.

" I think we both have come to terms with Ron's betrayal. While I wish he would have told us why… We have to think about the ramifications of what he could have told Voldmort and the Death Eaters" said Harry.

"The Horcruxes" Hermione said giving him a grim look.

" If there's a silver lining in all of this, we might be able to find the remaining Horcruxes a little easier now" Harry told her.

" What? Harry logic would tell you that know Voldmort knows that where looking for his secret… he will add even extra protection against them making them even harder to get at then ever before" replied Hermione.

" Exactly. I mean right now we don't even have a clue where to search for the other ones, or how many there are. But Voldmort now will add extra protection and extra men to these locations, giving us the locations we have been looking for " Harry said.

Sighing heavily she replied" I guess that does make sense. But now we don't have the element of surprise on our sides any more. And even though Ron was a bit slow on the uptake, he still was an extra wand. He also had more knowledge of the Wizard world then us, being raised in the muggle world".

" True. But I think we can use that to our advantage as well. Voldmort hates muggles, and would never set foot in their towns to look for us" he said.

" But, what about his death eaters. I don't want to cost muggle lives just because their trying to find us" she added in a defensive tone.

Harry put his hand over her's and said" I agree. That's why we won't stay in one place for long. Keep moving until we find our goals and destroy Voldmort's tie to immortality".

Hermione nodded her head slowly in agreement gripping his hand even more tighter.

Getting up he pulled her into a tight embrace, this time only wincing a little bit as he did a minor healing spell on his slash wound after his shower.

" So… we can't stay here much longer either" she said in a sad voice.

" I am sorry my love, but no we can't stay much longer".

Looking up she leaned his head down kissing him. Soon he returned her kiss with even more passion pulling her body into his. Harry pushed her back up against the wall and started trailing kissed down her collarbone. Hermione was getting very hot, as each kiss was like a fire on her skin. Thinking about Harry's injuries she stopped his assault on her neck and upper chest.

" Harry not that I don't want this. God only knows I don't want you stop. But I don't want to hurt you" she added touched his chest with one finger slowly.

" Hurt me, trust me Mione any pain I will I will feel will totally be worth it" he added with a boyish grin.

That was her breaking point as she jumped into his arms and started kissing him again. He carried her all the way back to her old room gently placing her on the bed. Harry was in the mood to play games as he pulled his shirt over his head before getting on top of her. Ripping open her blouse and tossing it a side he started kissing her stomach while rubbing her inner thigh. All she could do in response was moan out load. Feeling encouraged he reached behind her removing her bra and throwing it in the corner. Looking down at her with a hungry expression on his face he started kissing her chest. Hermione thought what he was doing before was intense, but now it felt like she was going to explode into a nothing… and she would have loved every minute of it.

After giving each breast a turn he leaned up and looked at her. She nodded letting him continue as he unzipped her pants and pulled them off her. Standing up he pulled his own pants down to see Hermione was already naked. Smiling at her forwardness he removed his boxers and settled back on top of her.

She spread her legs more allowing him to finally enter her. The feeling of her all around his shaft was incredible until he came across a small barrier.

Hermione looked up him knowing what he was asking. She knew that it would hurt terrible, but the fact it she was losing her virginity to Harry was everything she wanted. Nodding to him he thrust forward causing her to cry out in pain. After a few minutes the pain started to ebb away as she looked at him telling him with her eyes to start moving.

When he did start moving it was very slowly. The sensation around him was so amazing he had to control himself from spilling himself right then and there.

" Please Harry, faster" she cried out.

Never backing from a challenge he increased the tempo of his thrusts into her. This caused her to moan again even louder from Harry's increased effort. With every thrust inside her, she felt him hit that special spot inside which caused her moan again.

" Oh god Harry, Harry, Harry"! She screamed coming.

Harry thanks god she came at that moment as he gave into his desires coming inside her. He was still on top of her, when he rolled over to her side pulling her next to him.

" That… was … amazing" said Hermione breathless.

" God I love you Mione" he added breathless as well.

They lay like that for a few minutes before falling asleep. Waking up a few hours later Harry prepared them a small dinner to which even Hermione had to admit was impressive.

" So… when do we leave Harry" she asked him?

" Hm I am thinking around 5 am, get a early start you now. I think I have a lead onto the next Horcruxes" he stated to her surprise.

Hermione cleaned up the dishes and turned to see Harry staring at her.

" So…Mr. Potter, what did you have in mind for dessert" said Hermione in a sultry voice.

Walking towards her and pulling her against him he added" Let me think… that's a tough choice you know".

" Shut up, Harry" she said kissing him.

After another round they fell asleep again not waking until Hermione's alarm went off. Taking showers and picking up some fresh supplies she waited for him to get dressed. Finally about 2 minutes later he was ready and stopped right in front of her.

" So my love, where do we go now" she asked grabbing his hand.

" Just fallow my lead" he replied apparatated them out of her house.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for all the positive reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 4

Hermione felt that tight feeling all around her beginning to lessen as she prepared herself for them to reappear. With a small pop her feet hit wet grass which caused her to slip but Harry managed to catch her from behind before she fell.

" Thanks Harry" said Hermione.

Looking around she could see they where in forest near a small mountain. The light rain that was falling would make it hard for them to move with being heard.

Harry just stood there with his hand over his glasses looking towards the south. Hermione smiled while shaking her head as she walked over to him.

" Honestly Harry, one would think a person with glasses would have memorize this spell, impervius" she said pointing at his glasses.

Smiling he looked down at her saying" what would I do with out you".

Harry grabbed her hand and began to lead her though the trees and small bushes until they came across a large black building. There was two Death Eaters guarding the main entrance with another one patrolling on the second level balcony that extended the entire length of the side.

Hermione looked back to find that Harry was gone. Just when she was about to panic she felt him behind her pulling her under the invisibility cloak with him.

Turning to face him she asked" Harry, where are we"?

" Where at the Lestrange Manor about 60 miles outside of York" he told her calmly.

" Why? Do you think there's a horcrux here" she asked slightly confused.

" Yes. Bellatrix has always been Riddle's right hand man or in this case woman. As for her husband Rololphus, he is more like a tag a long of a Death Eater if something like that could even exist. I always had a hunch there was one here and with the added protection and charms on this building I know there is one here" Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head slowly before responding" But, how did you know where to even look for this place"?

At this question the smile from his face faded rapidly being replaced with a small frown.

" The night Ron left and joined Voldmort's death eaters, he had a book open about the Lestrange family house that dates back to middle ages. Don't you remember" he asked her?

Hermione sighed and thought" How could I forget"

(Begin flashback)

She and Harry was busy looking down at the destroyed locket while trying to figure out where the others where when Ron closed his book loudly.

" What the hell, Ron" spoke a surprised Hermione.

" Oh did I interrupted you guys, I am so sorry that I can't keep up with you're levels of intelligence" he stated with a smart ass tone in his voice.

" What's with you? We just got ride of another horcrux bringing our total to 3. This should be a happy time, why are you being a jack ass" asked Harry standing up with his arms crossed against his chest.

" How dare I say something against the famous Harry Potter. After all this searching we managed to find just one of this horcruxes. You where suppose to have a plan, but yet look at us. Look at us, barely surviving on food that we have to steal. I see it now. You were just a kid who got lucky against he who must not be named. And I for one, will not be the next person to die for you" Ron yelled at him.

" Ronald Weasley, how can you say that to him" said on outraged Hermione.

" No, Mione it's okay. I thought at first it was jealously was you're problem. Now I know it's because you're afraid of Riddle, being left behind, and actually doing something for yourself" Harry said as he had his wand in hand.

Ron's face went bright red as he suddenly withdrew his own wand and pointed at him.

" Come on Hermione, I'll protect you from him" he added while holding his right hand at her.

She looked at him and back at Harry who was not backing down and said" protect me. Why? Harry has always risked his life for you and me so many times. I promised I wouldn't abandon him and I will never will".

Ron suddenly tossed the book in his hands at Her but Harry manged to deflect it with his wand sending it to the ground near his bed. Harry then hopped over the table just as Ron shouted" stupefy" at him. Dodging from the stunning spell Harry pointed his wand at him and hit him with a stinging hex which caused red welts to start appearing all over his body.

Ron raised his won again when Hermione yelled" Expelliarmus" which caused his wand to come flying out of his hand and into hers.

" Ron, go and cool down now" threaten Hermione to him. Ron glared at her before turning and leaving the tent. They waited for a minute just to make sure he didn't come back right away.

" Will he come back" asked Harry?

" Of course. You know Ronald. He has a temper… he's just frustrated. You guys have been through a lot for him to just threw it away now" responded Hermione.

" I hope you're right Mione, I hope your right" said Harry.

( End Flashback)

" I am impressed you where able to remember" but she was suddenly cut off by 3 death eaters who appeared somewhere behind them.

" Come out now, we now someone said the Lord's name here".

" We have a trace on his name, so if you don't come out we can kill you" said another death eater. Harry pulled her slowly up against the stone wall of the manor just as they past them.

" Do you think one of those guys said it" asked one death eater pointing at the guards?

Once they had gone over to the two guards they could hear them arguing when jets of green light could be seen against the wall from were they where standing. Harry was holding onto Hermione when he could see the two guards dragging off the 3 dead death eaters. The other guard on the balcony shouted" I'll watch the door, get ride of the bodies".

" They have a trace on his name, we said a couple times at my house. How come we they didn't find us there" asked Hermione?

" Not sure, maybe our protections helped a little. Or being in a muggle town they couldn't find us too easy" replied Harry shrugging his shoulders.

" I've got an idea" said Hermione as she pointed at two statues standing on the balcony's edge when suddenly they where now standing on the spot where the statues had been

" A switching spell, smart Mione" added Harry. Tucking the cloak back inside his jumper they ran down the balcony and opened the second floor door.

" So… where do we go now" asked Hermione?

" Up stairs, at the top of the tower. I am sure Bellatrix has it pretty close to her" told Harry. Walking down the black carpet and turning left they spotted Bellatrix and her husband coming down a spiral stone stair case arguing about something.

Grabbing her arm he threw them inside the nearest room which turned out to be a storage room of evil artifacts. They waited on opposite sides of the door listening for them to pass by.

" Listen those where his orders, and I will not disobey them for any one, not you not Luscious or that big nose Snape" she added with what sounded like a slap as well.

" Yes, yes, dear" came Rodolphus voice as they past by them. After waiting for 2 minutes they opened the door slowly making sure no one was there. Finding no one Harry led her down the hall and up the stone spiral staircase.

Opening the door they could see a huge room with two beds, tall bookcases, stone pillars, and a lot of more dark artifacts.

" What are we looking for" whispered Hermione?

" Not sure yet, but something tells me I'll know when we find it" he added. She nodded and went over to the left and through a doorway as Harry went to the right and started searching near their beds.

" Harry, I think I know what to look for" suddenly a stone slab came down blocking the doorway she went through. Running forward he was about to use a spell on the stone slab when he had that funny feeling he was not alone and shouted" Protego" just as a stunning spell rebounded of his shield hitting the wall near the entrance.

" Ah did I surprise you Bella" asked Harry with a cocky tone?

She laughed saying" is little baby Potter going to actually fight this time" while flipping her wand many times in her hand.

" Remember I owe you one bitch… Expelliarmus" he shouted at her. Bellatrix swatted the spell aside saying" confringo" which made Harry dive to left causing the book case to shatter sending books and wood every where.

" Foolish boy, we know you brought that disgusting mud blood her with you. Just now my dear husband Rodolphus is taking care of her in the next room" threatens Bellatrix.

At this Harry stood up and smiled" take care of Hermione Granger. I think you got your story wrong. You're about to find out why she's called the brightest witch of her age.

" Duro" shouted her voice through the next room as something heavy hit the ground hard with a loud thud.

Bellatrix and Harry both stared at the door when another spell was heard" Defodio". Huge gouges began to appear in the stone slab that was separating them from each other.

" No" Bellatrix screamed and was about to fire a spell when Harry shouted" Finite(incatetem) causing her attack to spurt out. Harry then ran and dove forward threw the hole Hermione had made for him. He could hear the spells bouncing off the stone slab as he cut a deep gash into his left arm by the exposed rock before landing on his stomach. Hermione quickly resealed the stone slab behind and kept up the spell just as he could hear Bellatrix screaming trying to get threw her own trap.

" He's coming Potter, I have anti dissapparition jinx on that room. You will die here and it will be in my house, oh how the dark lord will reward me for my faith" she said.

Harry got up holding his arm while looking around the room. This was a another storage closet with tons of shelves all holding some type of cup with a Giant H on it.

" Helga Hufflepuff's cup" he said to himself.

" Harry please hurry, he will be here soon and I don't know how long I can hold her off" pleaded Hermione who was struggling with effort against Bellatrix's magic.

Jumping over the stone turned Rodolphus he closed his eyes and started sensing that same energy he felt when we wore that locket it. After a few moments he raised his wand up pointing at where he felt that same energy and said" Accio Cup". Opening his eyes again he saw the cup come flying at him as he caught it in his left hand.

" Is it the right one" Hermione asked?

" Only one way to find out" responded Harry taking out Godric gryffindor's sword and stabbed the cup with all his might. There was a red liquid coming out of the stab wound as it began to burn his hands causing him to toss it aside.

Suddenly Hermione was blown back up against the stone wall near a window. Bellatrix appeared in the room with a group of death eaters in tow. Harry then lifted the stone form of Rodolphus up blocking her way.

" You think I care about him Potter, Love is for the weak" she stated right before blowing up his stone form with a reducto curse. Bellatrix had to shield her eyes from the debris of her former husband to see Harry helping Hermione threw the window as they both jumped out.

Fallowing down they both used cushioning charms to break their fall as they hit the ground hard but where alive.

" We did it Mione, but we have to go now" shouted Harry over the spells that rang down at them from groups of death eaters who jumping out the window themselves at them.

" Agamenti" yelled Hermione towards the pool of water that had been collecting near the right side of the manor causing the water to raise many feet in the air catching the death eaters before they could react to it. Holding onto Hermione's hand he then appartied them away from the Lestange Manor. 

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. With the final battle coming up soon I wanted to hear from everyone's opinion on who from the Weasley family should go evil or stay good. I can think of many scenarios for both groups, so it would help me to hear what you have to say. Also should Snape be likable or not? Any feed back will be helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 5

Hermione absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair as she waited patiently for Harry to return. She was sitting in a small diner in London sipping her tea, which the waitress had refilled once, already. It was only a week ago they had managed to sneak inside the Lestrange Manor and actually destroys another horocrux and some how get out alive. They had been staying in London trying to catch their breath for a lot had happen in the past couple weeks. While she knew what they were doing was important, she couldn't help herself by feel a bit depressed. She missed her parents. She missed Hogwarts. She missed her friends. But mostly she missed all the chances she had of telling Harry how she felt. Back when they where alone, studying or laughing as teenagers. The funny part is they where only about to turn 18 but yet with the weight of the wizard would on their shoulders it seemed like that was years ago.

" I bet I can turn that frown into a smile" spoke Harry, which suddenly brought her back to reality. Getting up she pulled him into a tight hug, as Harry was slightly confused for he was only gone for 30 minutes. But, having Hermione's lean figured pressed up against him was something he didn't mind at all. Kissing her softly he took a seat opposite of her.

" So… I see your date has finally shown up," said the waitress with a slightly irritated tone.

They quickly ordered their food and sat in silence after the waitress left with their order.

Looking up she saw Harry had a huge goofy grin on his face, which meant he was up to something.

" Harry… what did you do" she asked in her old bossy voice?

Laughing a little he responded" wouldn't you like to know".

" Harold James Potter, you have better not bought something on those foolish Deathly Hallows. I swear if I have to keep telling you there just myths or fairy tales one more time I am going to hurt you" she threaten him.

Ever since coming back from the Lestrange Manor he just seemed almost obsessive in trying to find more information on these powerful artifacts. It was only Hermione's stubbornness that kept him still focused on finding the remaining horocruxes.

" Very funny Hermione Jean Granger. No actually I was busy buying something very special for you" he said.

She blushed a little before saying" I am sorry Harry… its just…sometimes… I am going to shut up now" she finished.

" Besides Miss Granger, I always like it when you take charge" he added while reaching under the table rubbing her thigh.

She playfully slapped his hand away saying" Harry, we're in public. Please try to control yourself".

Although she was trying to be serious she couldn't help but smile at his antics. Staring into his brilliant green eyes she always was amazed that he made time for small things like this. With everything they have done and everything they still have too do. He made time for her like they where a typical teenage couple just eating and enjoying each others couple.

After eating most of their meal Hermione asked" So… are you going to tell me what it is"?

" Nope. It's a surprise" he added shortly.

" You know I hate surprises".

" That's why I said it was a surprise. Remember you love me" Harry added grinning.

Hermione just shook her head while drinking deeply from her cup. Turning her attention back to Harry she noticed he was holding his head and had even taken off his glasses as they almost slide off the table.

" Harry, whats wrong" Hermione asked with a small amount of panic creeping up in her voice.

" He's very angry, I can feel it inside my head" he responded back.

" No, Harry you have to try and block it out".

" This is different, I am inside his head" said Harry when suddenly the room went dark.

Looking around he could see they where inside a dark and dank cave with a small lake behind it. There was seven Death Eaters surrounding Voldmort who merrily stood over the water as if waiting for something. Raising h en is wand a man suddenly came up from the water coughing up the water.

" I will only ask you one more time muggle. Who did you sell Rowena Raven claw's Diadem to" threaten Voldemort?

" I sell a lot of jewels, how can I know which one you are looking for" said the muggle man in a shaky voice.

" Diffindo" screamed Voldmort cutting off the one of the man's arm. He screamed in pain as blood began to pour out of the wound.

" On the diadem it had a very specific inscription on it. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" said Lord Voldemort.

The muggle man was breathing fast and yelled" okay, I remember. I remember. He came in my shop 2 days ago wearing some brightly colored robes. Tried paying me with some weird money, unit he gave me some gold pieces I had never seen before as trade.

" Give me the damn name" he shouted in anger.

" He didn't give me a name" he cried out.

" Legilimens" shouted Voldemort scouring the muggles memories for what he was looking for. Suddenly Lord Voldemort eye's open again as he said" Ludo Bagman".

Walking away from the muggle man he glanced at Wormtail who nodded in response. Walking forward he held out his wand and shouted" Avada Kedavra" as the killing curse hit the man square in the chest. The muggle man went silent and dropped like a rock into the water dead.

" Is that damn potion down woman" snarled Voldmort at Molly Weasley who ran over and gave it too him before cowering away from his gaze?

" Wormtail, drink this now" he said tossing him the potion. Wormtail looked at the liquid inside the bottle before downing it very quickly. Suddenly he doubled over in pain as his features began to change into a smaller form. Within a minute Wormtail was transformed into a copy of Ginny Weasley with the help of polyjuice potion.

" Good, good. I need you to find this diadem at all costs. Kill anyone who gets in your way. Rookwood you know bagman best, so you'll be in charge. Take Molly, Percy, Ginny, and these 3 idiots with you and find Bagman" ordered Voldemort.

" Do you know where he's at" asked Rookwood?

" Of course. The only place he would know to try and sell that diadem, Diagon Alley" added Voldmort with a smile on his face.

" What about the girl" asked Ginny pointing to a beaten and bloody Ginny laying on the cave floor? Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at her shouting" Avada Kedavar".

Harry's hearing was muffled as if he was under water. He could hear someone was talking to him but he couldn't understand what they where saying. Hermione he suddenly thought.

" Harry wake up, come wake up" she sobbed pulling his body into a tight embrace.

" I am back, Mione" he whispered into her ear. She still held onto him very tight, as there was a small crowd that had gathered around them while they where on the floor.

" Hermione, I am okay. We have to move. I know where another horocrux is" he whispered again. Nodding briefly she dried her tears with her sleeve and helped him up.

" I think it's best you just lay down boy" said someone from the crowd. Ignoring them they pushed there the crowd and outside into the busy London city. Walking a bit until they found a deserted ally way before turning down it.

" Ludo Bagman. Apparently he bought Ravanclaw's diadem which you know who has turned into a horocrux. They know he's here at Diagon Alley trying to sell it for money. But that's not the worse news" said Harry.

" What could be worse than that" asked Hermione?

Taking a deep breath he responded" Molly and Percy have joined Ron and gone over to his camp. And poor Ginny he killed her after what look like he had tortured her. Wormtail has been transformed into Ginny by taking the polyjuice potion so we have to be careful".

Hermione was stunned at this startling news. Ginny was one of her closest friends and it hurt her to know she was actually gone. But what hurt her the most is that her own mother did nothing to stop it.

" First Ron, now Molly and Percy. And poor Ginny's dead. Those bastards will all pay" shouted Hermione punching the wall in anger.

" Save that anger for the death eaters, my love" said Harry grabbing her and appirated them to the Leaky Cauldron.

Going past the Leaky Cauldron and into the back entrance they went inside Diagon Alley. Putting on some of their old school robes they walked calmly through the small crowd of witches and wizards who were busy buying different things. They noticed a lot of shops where closed or shut down as even here the darkness over the country could be seen.

" Where do we look, knockturn alley or some where else" she whispered?

" Fred and George's place first, they deserve to know what has happen" added Harry giving her hand a small squeeze.

5 minutes later they found Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which was closed at the moment. As they got closer they could still see movement inside.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and asked" are you sure about this? I mean do we don't know who can trust inside the Weasley Family".

" I honestly don't know. But there like a family to me too. I have to believe not all of them would go over my love," he said with a sad look on his face.

Harry knocked softly on the door which caused everyone inside to freeze as someone came close to the door saying" Sorry, while we appreciate you're eagerness to buy some of fantastic products. I regret to inform you where closed right now due to a family emergency. Please try again a few days" came Fred's voice through the door.

" Fred, its Harry and Hermione" spoke Harry. Suddenly the door was flung open with a stunned looking Fred staring down at that. Grabbing them by their robes he pulled them inside quickly and locked the door again.

George and Mr. Weasley came racing around the counter with wands out until they saw who they where.

" Harry, Hermione, thank god you guys are okay," said Mr. Weasley as he walked calmly over to them and pulled them both into a tight hug.

" Good to see you Mate" responded George to Harry who was still being smothered by Mr. Weasley.

Pulling back Mr. Weasley wiped away the tears and spoke" We've feared the worst after what happen with Ron. And then Molly and Ginny disappeared shortly after that.

" I still can't believe that asshole joined the death eaters, and here I thought Percy was the only jackass in the family" stated Fred.

" I know and I am sorry about that" said Hermione looking down.

" Don't blame yourself their Hermione. Ron has made his choice and now he's going to pay for his crimes" stated Mr. Weasley.

" And it's about time you two got together" said Fred.

" Yeah, it was so obvious I thought we we're going to have to help" agreed George.

They both blushed a little before Harry stated in a hurry" Listen, have any of you guys seen Ludo Bagman".

Fred and George exchanged puzzled looks as Fred responded" Yeah we have. He just sold us a valuable artifact for the money he owed us during the Quidditch Cup".

" It wouldn't be Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem by chance" asked Hermione?

Fred and George again exchanged stunned looks with George saying" how the hell did you know that"?

" Can I see it" asked Harry?

" Harry what is this about" asked Arthur?

" Just trust me, it's important" he replied.

Nodding the twins went over to small magically safe and pulled it handing the diadem over. He examined it very closely and tried to see if he could feel any part of Voldemort's soul. After a minute when he could not find it that familiar feeling with the other horocruxes he tossed it back to George saying" it's not real. It's a fake".

" How can you know that, we tried a lot of forgery spells and they all came up clean" stated a stunned Fred.

" I 've seen the real one, and that's not it" lied Harry, as he couldn't tell them the real reason why it was not the right one.

" Ludo, you son of a bitch" shouted Fred.

" He's here," asked Hermione?

Mr. Weasley nodded saying" he's upstairs counting his money".

Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could upstairs with Fred and George in tow.

They kicked open the small office door startling Ludo who dropped his moneybag on the floor. He was a bit of a rack, as it looks like he had not bathed in a couple days or slept at all.

" Harry Potter, why are you doing here" he asked?

" Can it Bagman. Harry told us the Diadem you sold is a fake" yelled Fred.

" What, come on boys you did the counter spells yourself" he pleaded looking at there fuming faces.

" Listen Bagman we don't have time for you're games. We know why you wanted to sell that diadem. He who must not be named is looking for it. They've killed that muggle you bought it from" said Hermione.

" How, that impossible for you to know that" he said with a shocked expression on his face.

Harry walked over to him and grabbed the front of his dirty robes saying" Ludo, you have no idea what you have stumbled into here. Death Eaters are looking for you right now. And once they have what they want from you, they will kill you. Tell me where is the real Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem" asked Harry?

" Fred, George I can't believe it. Molly and Ginny are back. And it seems they have found Percy as well" came Mr. Weasley's voice from below.

" You stay here, understand" Harry told him.

" Mr. Wealsey no don't open that door. We have to tell you something" shouted Hermione as she and Harry raced back down the stairs.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for all the positive reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 6

Hermione and Harry went down the flight of stairs trying to reach Mr. Weasley. But once they had reach the first floor they could see he was outside hugging his wife while attempting to pull Ginny and Percy into the hug as well.

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks before slowly approaching the front of the shop while Fred and George stomping down the flight of stairs with excited looks on there faces. Right before Fred and George were about to run outside as well Harry stuck out his leg causing them to trip and fall hard near the open door. They both looked outraged and was about to say something when Hermione whispered" Silenco".

Harry leaned in close and whispered" Look I had a vision that brought me here. That's how I knew Bagman would be here. You're Mom and Percy has joined his army like Ron did. And… I saw for Ginny gets murder by he who must not be named as that's Wormtail in disguise" finished Harry.

He could see their facial expression go from shock to sadness within a few seconds.

" Hermione take of the silence spell of them" spoke Harry.

Once the spell was taken of them they got to their feet still not sure what to believe.

" Fred, George come on out you're mothers back" cried a happy Mr. Weasley. Harry shook his head to Fred and George who were hesitant at first before nodding at him and moving to either side of him and Hermione.

" What's the problem honey" asked Molly?

" Not sure, but come on in" spoke Mr. Weasley who started walking back towards the shop.

Harry whispered" Everyone do the summoning spell on Mr. Weasley… Now" as 4 shouts of Accio Mr. Weasley could be heard causing Arthur to fly forward so hard he came in the store crashing into the wall before crumbling to the ground. Hermione went to check on him and saw he was just knocked unconscious.

" Dad are you alright" came Ginny's voice outside the shop.

Fred watched Hermione come back and whispered" Harry you right. Ginny was always a daddy's girl. She normally would be freaking out to make sure he was okay".

" What do we do now" asked George?

" Take the fight to them, and show them what happens to people who betray others"said Hermione with a determined look on her face.

" I will draw their attention directly upon me. Watch out for a few other Death Eaters who should be here as well" spoke Harry who pulled on his robe with the hood up.

Right before Harry left he looked at Hermione and mouthed I love you to her before stepping outside.

Hermione watched Harry step out alone and in front of the fake and bastards of whom called themselves Weasleys. Moments like this proved that Harry was truly a hero she thought.

" You're not Fred or George" spoke Percy.

Harry slowly lifted his head revealing himself saying" Nice of you to notice Percy".

" Harry it's so good to see you again" shouted a surprise Molly as she ran up to hug him. Harry stopped her right before she reached him with his wand pointing it right at her face.

" What are you doing Harry? It's me" spoke Molly as she raised her hands above her head and ran a hand through her hair at first. Looking around her he could see Percy and Ginny we trying to discretely reach for their wands with out being seen.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see 4 cloaked figures attempting to make there way down the corridor towards them while hiding in the shadows.

" Harry you must be tired and confused. I'll make you some tea and you feel better" spoke Molly coming closer.

"Immobulus" shouted Harry making Mrs. Weasley freeze in mid step. Quickly he ducked behind Molly's frozen figure just as 2 stunner curses hit Molly frozen body.

Fred and George came racing out of their shop both on them hitting Percy square in the chest with a stunning spell. Harry pulled himself up from Mrs. Weasley's body and shouted" Confringo".

The blasting curse went down the corridor and hit a death eater who was sneaking along the side of the wall. She started to scream in pain as fire slowly started to engulf her.

" Get Potter, kill the others" shouted Rookwood making the 2 other death eaters charge forward. Ginny had ducked the stunner spell sent by George at her and spoke" Avada".

But she never got to finish when a sword suddenly appeared threw her throat out of now where. Blood began to spurt out of her open neck wound when Hermione appeared out of thin taking off the invisibility cloak she had on early. Hermione than kicked the disguised Wormtail off the sword making her hit the ground hard. Ginny's body began to shake violently before she transformed back into Wormtail. He was still breathing when Hermione stabbing down through his skull finally killing him.

Harry stood up and and had his wand ready to defend himself when they heard shouts say"Expelliarmus".

All 3 wands of the death eaters suddenly flew out of their hands. When they turned around they where all hit with a stunning spells that knock them to the ground. Running down the hall was Neville, Luna, Dean, Parvati, and Padma.

" Harry is that you" asked Luna who came racing forward and embraced him a tight hug.

Soon Neville, Dean, Parvati, and Padma embraced Harry and then Hermione with warm greetings.

" What the hell brings you guys out here" asked Hermione?

" The DA. We've join forces with the Order and now do everything we can to stop him and his death eaters" spoke Neville.

"Incarcerous" came Parvati and Padma's voices as they made the 3 stunned Death eaters tied up with ropes before making them float in air and put them inside the store.

Harry pulled Hermione to the side and whispered" Mione are you all right"?

She knew what he was asking about. She had never killed a person before and even though he deserved it, the fact she took a life still caused her to cry. Harry pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry a little.

Fred and George had grabbed Percy's and Molly's stunned bodies and tossed them aside in their store with the other death eaters.

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly on her head just as Dean smiled at them before going back inside.

" It's about time you guys got together" spoke Parvati fallowing Dean inside as well.

Making sure no else was coming down the corridor they went back inside the store and added a few extra protection spells on the building. Going back upstairs Harry and Hermione found Bagman with his hands over his head.

" Ludo, who did you sell the diadem to" asked Harry softly?

Looking up with red eyes he spoke" Bathilda Bagshot in Godric's Hollow" he whispered to him. Hermione nodded back at Harry as they left Ludo going back downstairs to find Molly Weasley had been awaken and was being shouted at by Fred, George and a furious Mr. Weasley.

" How could you betray us, mom. And now Ginny is dead and you let it happen" spoke Fred.

" Arthur, please I only did it out of fear" spoke a frighten Molly.

Mr. Weasley pulled off his wedding ring and threw it right in her face. She merrily looked away with a hint of bitterness on her face.

" What are you guys going to do with them" asked Hermione pointing to the death eaters?

" Take them back to Order/DA head quarters by using the floo network" spoke Neville who was busy ready them for the trip into the fireplace.

" I am sorry but it's time we take our leave. We've got a mission to do as well" added Harry. They all wished them goodbye when Hermione walked right in front of Mrs. Weasley looking at her right in the face.

" What the fuck do you want" asked Molly?

Without saying anything she swung and punched her right in the face sending her to the ground. Mrs Weasley felt her jaw before turning her head to spit out some blood out of her mouth.

Hermione was flexing her hand when they started to leave when Mr. Weasley called out to them making them stop in the tracks.

" Look before you guys go. No matter what you will be part of our family. I love you guys, be safe" he spoke hugging them both. Watching him go they walked calmly away and back outside into London and apparited themselves to Godrics Hollow. 

As soon as they landed they heard loud ringing and other annoying sounds going off. Hermione quickly covered both of them with the invisibility cloak right before 5 death eaters appeared.

" We now you're hear. There's anti apparition jinx on this entire place Potter. So, you're not going anywhere but with us" spoke Macnair.

" I don't see anyone" spoke Crabbe Sr.

" But the alarm went off" added Goyle Sr.

" Shut up both of you" spoke Macnair smacking both of them upside there heads.

Harry and Hermione stayed still behind a broken water fountain. Suddenly they heard Macnair shout " Accio Cloak". Harry went to grab his cloak but when nothing happen he gave a puzzled look at Hermione who stared back at him just as surprised as he was.

" Someone is here. Check everything over again and start with the Potter's old house" stated Macnair to the others.

Once the 5 other death eaters left Hermione whispered" Harry we have to be careful. With it snowing we don't want to leave any tracks they could use to find us".

Nodding he responded" I have an idea. If you walk backwards with you're back against mine while I walk forward our tracks should blend together and make it too confusing to tell which way we went".

Walking around and past the 5 death eaters they finally came to Harry's parents old house. It was barely standing but even from here they could feel sadness that just seem to radiate from the building. Goyle was busy standing guard while 2 other death eaters looked inside the building. Hermione knew Harry wanted to stay longer and maybe even visit his parent's graves, but right they had no time for that.

" I am okay, the sooner we get this damn diadem the sooner we can leave this place" whispered Harry with a hint of anger.

They had walked around for about 10 minutes trying to find Bathida's house. Just when they where about to go back down the small road again a person wearing a cloak appearing right in front of them.

" Potter fallow me" spoke the elderly woman.

"Bathilda Bagshot, how can you see us" asked Hermione?

" When you live to be over 100 years old, you learn somethings" she spoke.

Bathilda started chanting a spell when suddenly a cottage appeared about 20 feet away from the ruined Potters house. Looking around she waved them and closed the door behind them.

They took off the cloak and stuffed it back inside Hermione's jumper. Harry could see the place had tons of artifacts and other junk stacked everywhere. There was barely enough room to move around in here house as the piles of stuff almost reached the roof of the cottage.

Bathilda took off her cloak and walked calmly passed them.

" U hm Miss Bagshot I need to ask you a favor" spoke Harry?

Ignoring him she started tossing aside junk in every direction making Harry and Hermione duck and dodge her throws.

" Harry can we trust her" whispered Hermione?

Grabbing her hand and squeezing it he replied" I am not sure, but what choice do we have".

About 1 minute later she got up and handed Harry 2 items. One was the purple Raven Claw diadem while the other was a envelope

" I know why you have come here young ones. I don't know why you want this diadem but I know it's important so take it. Also that has a letter you're mother wrote me just before she was killed. I meant to destroy it… but something told me to hold on to" said Bagshot.

Harry looked a bit stunned before saying" I don't know what to say, thank you ma'am".

Smiling she open the door and quickly closed it again. Her white eyes went wide with a surprised look saying" they have found me. Quickly on my fireplace is a an old mug it's a portkey. Take it and get out of here".

" We're will it take us" asked Hermione?

" Somewhere safe, I promised" she spoke.

Suddenly Flames started to appear from front and back of the cottage as the flames took shapes of dragons, snakes and other animals burning everything they touched.

" It's Fiendfyre and no water charm you have will work on this curse fire" spoke Bagshot. Suddenly she made a small shield charm around all them of them keeping the flamed animals at bay for now.

Hermione suddenly had an idea. Grabbing the diadem she tossed it outside the shield spell Bathilda had put up. Harry looked a bit confused until they heard the diadem actually scream while red blood began to pour out of it. The cursed Fire had destroyed the horocrux and finally burned the diadem up for good.

Hermione and Harry reached the mug as Harry shouted" Come on there's still time to get you out of here".

" No, if I move from this spot the shield will be no more. I 've lived a long life and I finally think it's time for an ending. Besides I won't sit around and do nothing again when you're parents where killed. Now go, damn it go!" shouted Bathilda at them.

Reaching out they touched the mug and felt them being pulled away from the Cottage just when Bathilda started laughing. She laughed even harder when she clapped her hands together causing her shield to turn into a powerful shock wave. Which suddenly made the building shake violently as it started to collapse in on itself. Crabbe and Goyle attempted to flew but was soon engulfed by the Fiendfyre they had created as the cottage finally collapsed with flames burning everything that was left.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for all the positive reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 7

The Portkey suddenly dropped them inside a house that looked very simpler to Bagshot's in Godric's Hollow. Getting up they looked around a bit just to make sure there wasn't any more surprises in store for them. Finally after making sure they where safe Harry collapsed on the bed and breathed a small sigh of relief.

Looking down he could see the letter Bathilda had given him had fallen on the bedroom rug. Picking it up he stared at the envelope not sure if he should read it now or later.

Placing it on the bed Harry began to pace back and forth anxiously trying to make a decision about the note.

" This is stupid, I am a Griffandor I am suppose to brave" spoke Harry as he walked over to the envelope and pulled the letter out.

" Dear Miss Bagshot,

Thank you for your visit last week. It is good to talk to someone again, as all these extra protections on the house makes it hard for us to contact any one in the Order. Also thanks again for you're advice on helping with James. He just gets so frustrated having to sit around and hide while others are out there fighting and dieing. On a happier note Harry loves that solar system toy you got for his crib. You should see his green eyes lite up every time I spin it and the planets come to life. James did manage to get a hold of Daily Prophet. We were stun to hear about what had happen to Frank and Alice. I guess things like that prove that we have to keep fighting. I know Dumbledore wants us to move again. Please tell him we'll be ready tomorrow. I believe Peter is going to come by tonight. James says it's important, so who knows. Before I go lets have tea together again. Are you free tomorrow? Let me know.

Love Lilly Potter.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed Harry put the letter back inside the envelope and placed on top of the nightstand. Flopping backward on the bed Harry sighed saying" Mom".

" Can I go in" spoke Hermione who was leaning up against the door frame?

Turning his head in her direction he nodded his at her. Hermione walked slowly into the room and lay down on the bed right beside Harry starring him in the face.

" What, do I have something on my face" he asked smiling back at her?

" Well, besides you're glasses" she laughed.

" Such a smart ass Miss Granger" said Harry pulling her on top of him. Looking down at him she leaned down and kissed him gently as he held on to her.

Hermione had her head on Harry's chest as she asked" Do you think we're close to the end now"?

Harry began to play with a strand of her curls and spoke" I hope so Mione. So much has happen this past year it's hard to imagine an end. Don't you worry. I don't plan on leaving you any time soon. I love you too much".

After lying like that for a while Harry got up and left to see exactly where in the world they where. Also he mentioned something about being hungry which made Hermione roll her eyes.

Hermione was busy looking at all the nice artwork Bagshot had set up in the small living room. She guessed this must have been a retreat of hers as everything was neatly set up with no clutter like the cottage they had come from. A knock at the door suddenly brought her back to reality as she went over and opens it.

Harry was busy yelling to someone when he spoke" Guess What Hermione"?

" U hm you found a sandwich shop".

"No… turns out where a small town called Sainte-Mere-Eglise located in Normandy France. And that's not all I found here" finished Harry.

Moving aside from the door she could see Bill and Fleur Weasley walking down the sidewalk in their direction.

Hermione leaned in close and whispered" Harry, are we sure we can trust them"?

" Yes, everything will become clear shortly trust me" he whispered back.

Hermione nodded and stepped back letting Fleur and Bill come in the small house. They both hugged her before she offered them a seat at a small table.

Harry was busy making some tea as Hermione while she, Bill, and Fleur started talking.

" Before you ask we where there when Dad brought Percy and Mom back. It's so sad to see how much my family has fallen. First Ron, now Mom and Percy, and poor Ginny is dead" spoke Bill wiping away a couple tears from his scarred face.

" So… you believe harry then "asked Hermione?

" Of course, Arry Potter is a good friend" added Fleur.

Hermione smiled saying" You're English is much better"

" Thank you. My William is too thanks for that" said Fleur patting Bill on the hand. A few minutes later Harry came back in with some tea and poured everyone a cup before taking a seat next Hermione.

" What brings you guys out here" asked Bill?

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks before Harry said" A Portkey. We're busy doing some important investigation when we got cornered in Godric's Hollow. Bathilda Bagshot told us to take it and it brought us here".

Fleur had a shocked expression on her facing before she asked" Is Lady Bagshot dead then"?

Harry and Hermione nodded there head slowly as this caused her to cry and little. Standing up Bill pulled her close and let her cry into his shoulder.

" She was a long time friend of the family" chocked out Fleur. Harry reached under the table and found Hermione's hand.

" On a happier note, Lupin and Tonks son was born yesterday. They named him Teddy after Tonks muggle dad" spoke Bill.

" That's wonderful news Bill" said Hermione smiling back at him.

About 10 minutes later then learned Bill and Fleur where hearing visiting Fleur's family for a week before heading back to England and the order.

" Well, I think it's time we take our leave" spoke Bill standing up.

They hugged briefly before heading towards the door. Right before Fleur opened it Bill spoke" I know you're doing an important mission to save the wizard world. I don't want details. I just wanted to say we're all rooting for you. Give the hell Potter".

After Bill and Fleur left they ate a large dinner without either of them talking much. Once darkness began to settle upon the small french town Hermione had a question.

" Harry, we not staying are we"?

Harry got up from the bed and walked right up to her saying" No I am sorry my Mione"

Hermione then pulled Harry close making him embraces her as she laid her head on his chest.

" You know, I like it when you call me that" she spoke looking up at him with a broad grin across her face.

" Why do you think I do it" he responded back winking at her. At this Hermione chuckled a bit before saying" God you're such man".

Harry suddenly pulled her body closer against his and said" Damn right".

" Mr. Potter, are you happy to see me or is that just you're wand in your pants" asked a playfully Hermione giving his ass a squeeze? She could see the lust in his eyes beginning to take over when suddenly he tossed his glasses aside and kissed her passionately. All she could do in response was start running her hands through his messy hair he always seem to keep. Breaking the kiss for air Harry grabbed his two shirts and quickly pulled them over his head not caring where they landed.

Looking at his toned chest she jumped forcing him to catch as she started kissing him again. She had her legs locked around his waist while he had his hands on her ass to make sure she didn't fall. Harry walked them forward until he found the bed and gently placed them both on it. Pulling away from her she gave him a confused look.

" Too much clothes" was all he spoke before he untucked her jumper and unzipped it. Once this layer was gone he then practically ripped her under shirt off before tossing it living her only dressed in her bra. Harry looked at her almost half-naked body for a couple seconds before climbing on top of her. Leaning down he began kissing and sucking on her neck and collarbone making Hermione moan in pleasure. At the same he was kissing her he was grinding himself into her making her moan even more.

Harry started going lower and kissing her chest and valley between her breast making Hermione squirm a little from the attention. Sitting up a little she quickly unclasped her bra tossing it over her head. Just before Harry began his assault again she pulled up down on his back and straddled him.

" I am in charge Mister Potter" she said in her best bossy voice making Harry give her a quick salute.

" And I say no more games" she added taking his belt off and pulling his pants down. Harry kicked off his shoes and socks while she pulled off her clothes including her panties. Harry raised an eyebrow when she quickly pulled off his boxers dropping them on the ground.

" I like this side of you Mione" said a lustfully Harry. Grinning from ear to ear she got back on top of him and position herself right over him. Hermione slowly impaled herself on him causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

Harry couldn't get over the feeling how tight she was around him. Slowly she started rocking her hips a little moving up and down. Hermione had closed her eyes once she started picking up the pace causing Harry to reach and start kneading her breasts while she rode him.

" Gods Harry" she screamed making him thrust up into matching her movements. Taking his hands off her breasts he placed them on her hips to help guide her even faster.

" Mione I am about to come" Harry shouted out and started thrusting up wildly into her. Suddenly she felt her organism hit her like a tidal wave as she clamped down on him. Harry then did one more deep thrust before coming inside her.

Spent she collapsed on top of him while they laid their attempting to catch their breath. Moving so that they where resting on the pillows Harry began to hold her from behind.

" I think we deserve some rest" whispered Harry.

" Sounds good to me" she whispered back.

" I love you Hermione".

" Love you too Harry" spoke Hermione before they drifted off into sleep.

Waking up around midnight they slowly got dressed and gathered up there things.

" We're are we heading now" she asked him?

" You know the answer Mione. We're our mission began so is where it will end" said Harry.

" Hogwarts" she whispered back.

" And before you say it, I know we can't apparate inside Hogwarts, so Hermione take us to Hogsmeade" spoke Harry. Taking a hold on his hand they apparated away from Sainte-Mere-Eglise and towards Hogsmeade.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for all the positive reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 8

With a small pop Harry and Hermione found themselves standing outside of the Inn/Pub of Three Broomsticks. They quickly pulled out there wands and ready themselves for any potential attack. After a minute of silence all they could hear was the few distance bugs in the cool nighttime air.

Walking up to Three Broomsticks Harry poked his head inside to see the everything looked closed down as there was no new tracks in the dirt leading up to the door.

" No one's home. It looks like everyone has fled a while ago" whispered Harry.

Hermione nodded and spoke" so… how are we going to get inside Hogwarts"?

" You know how. The Shrieking Shack is our best bet" he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and said" I was afraid you would say that. After what happen there I had hoped we would never go back again".

Taking her hand Harry led them silently down High Street passing many shops as they hung to the sides of the road. Finally they found the boarded up building that was supposedly haunted but they knew better.

Approaching a boarded up window Hermione was about to use a spell on the boards when Harry grabbed her arm making her lower her wand.

" Harry… What the hell" she asked with a confused look on her face?

" Something doesn't feel right. About all of this… I would rather not use magic until the last resort encase they have some wards on Hogsmeade" he explained to her.

" But if that where true, then when didn't they attack us when we first used magic to get here" she replied.

He paused for a couple seconds before saying" You're right. I doubt where alone right now. I think they know someone just arrived but their not sure where and who. So… let's not alert them any more then we already have".

Reaching inside his pants pocket Harry pulled out Sirius old knife and slowly and quietly as he could began to pry the boards off. With each board being pulled off Hermione cringed hoping no one could hear them. Finally when all 5 where off Harry pulled himself up and through the window. Once inside he pulled Hermione up along with the boards as well. Grabbing the boards out of her arms he started to put them back on the best he could from inside the window. After a few minutes he was done and turned back to face her.

" If any one takes a good look at that they will able to know someone took them off" she said with a worried look on her face.

Taking her hand again he said," That's why we have to hurry Mione".

They could still see some of there old foot prints on the dust from there 3rd year when they found out the truth of Sirius and who really betrayed Harry's parents.

Leaving the small shack behind they traveled along the tunnel for a few minutes until they could see outside again at the end of the tunnel.

Holding his hand up he stopped her and spoke" Mione can you get the Marauders Map out".

Reaching inside her purse she quickly began searching as she had pulled a few things out to try and find it. About a minute later she handed him the old map while shoving everything she had pulled out back inside.

Harry taped the map with his wand and whispered" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Suddenly the black lines began to trace themselves all over the map showing everything and everyone who was inside and near Hogwarts. They could see Hogwarts students had not returned as all the house dorms where empty. Looking down they could see the name of Alecto Carrow walking around the dining hall while her brother Amycus was patrolling in the Gryffindor common room. But what really caught Harry's eye was a small dot saying" Severus Snape" not moving inside the headmaster's office.

" Snape that bloody coward" whispered Harry slamming his fist against the ground.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder calming him down a bit as he put his hand over hers and took a deep breath. Folding up the map again he placed inside his back pocket and proceed forward. Grabbing a small branch Harry pressed the knot at the base of the tree causing the whomping willow to freeze. Hermione ran out first and soon Harry came next running away from the willow before it sprang back to life.

Heading up the steep hill they past Hagrid's empty hut making sure to stay off the beaten trail. But when they where about to pull on the invisibility cloak and enter the back entrance of the school they saw ten dementor's flying around the entrance as if they where be held off by something.

Suddenly they all stopped flying around and slowly began to float down towards their direction.

" Hermione you know what too do, now" shouted Harry.

" Expecto Patronum" she shouted making her otter Patronus charged forward drawling the dementors attention in an attempt to make them flee. Harry watched briefly and could tell that Hermione was began to loose control of her patronus.

Thinking about that time back at the tent when he realized Hermione loved him he shouted" Expecto Patronum". Harry's stag Patronus erupted from his wand as the stag slowly started charging forward and gathered speed just when Hermione let go with her otter making it dissipate. Harry's stag started chasing the dementor's away and after a few moments all the dementor's had been forced away from Hogwarts.

Pulling back Harry's Patronus came back at him before disappearing just like Hermione's.

" So much for discretion, come on we've got to get inside the headmaster's office" spoke Harry grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her inside.

While running Harry opened up the Marauders Map again and saw the Carrow's siblings where running towards the back entrance. But for some reason Snape's dot had not moved since then. He also noticed another dot moving from where the Whomping Willow would have been named Ronald Weasley.

Just when they where getting close to the headmaster's office Harry pulled Hermione into a broom cupboard moments before Alecto came around the corner hall and went the way they had just come from.

Looking right in her face he whispered" he's here my love".

The look on his face told her who" Ron, that fucking bastard".

She was about to go confront him when Harry pulled her back and into a hug. He whispered into her ear" Now is not the time. We have to deal with Snape first, then if we can Ron will be next. I promise".

Kissing her softly she nodded as they came out of the cupboard racing down the hall until they came up to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance.

" It's password protected" spoke Harry approaching the gargoyle.

" There's no way we could try and figure out the password Snape has changed it too" she explained.

Shrugging his shoulders he said" Lemon Drops".

Suddenly the gargoyle moved aside showing a spiral staircase. Harry was about to step forward and go up the stairs when Hermione stepped in front of him.

" What are you going to do when you find Snape" she asked him?

Harry with a determined look on his face said" Whatever I have too, for too long Snape has not answered for his crimes".

Going up the stairs and up to the small platform Harry kicked open the door showing Snape sitting in headmaster's chair facing him.

" Ah Potter what took you so long. I fear I would have to go and find you myself with all the racket you've been making" spoke Snape with small smile on his face.

Holding his wand out in front of him he said" This time Snape, I am ready. No more games, no more wise remarks. Stand and defend yourself or I'll blow you away right now".

Hermione had her wand out and slowly walked over to Harry's right giving him the space he need. Snape stood up and walked away from the headmaster's desk twirling his wand between his fingers.

" Easy Severus, let old grudges die" came the voice of Dumbledores from his portrait that hung behind the headmaster's desk.

Snape lowered his wand with an angry scowl on his face just when Harry shouted" Expelliarmus" making Snape's wand come flying out of his hand into Harry's outstretched one.

" There do you feel better now Potter. I am now unarmed. If you won't listen to reason go ahead and do it. Exact you're revenge" spoke Snape.

" What's going on here" asked a stunned Amycus entering the room?

Just when he noticed Harry was standing there Hermione shouted" Petrificus Totalus" making him go stiff and fall over to the ground.

" I would have killed him, but whatever works for you Granger" added Snape.

Looking past Snape Harry asked" Dumbledore what's going on here? I am near the end of my mission but I have always new there was something you haven't told me".

Dumbledore's portrait nodded saying" You're right Harry. I'd hope you would get this far. If you would allow Severus to show you what you need to finish you're mission everything will be clear".

Hermione gave him a look as Harry agreed to Dumbledore's request and let Snape walk over to Albus's old pensieve and pulled out a small white vial and dropped it inside. Backing away from the pensieve Harry approached slowly while Hermione kept her wand on him.

Looking down he could see it was Dumbledore talking to Snape as he did some magic on his blacken right hand. He could see a cracked stone on a ring which he explain was actually the resurrection stone. Suddenly the memory flashed forward where he and Snape where talking again about how much time he had left. After there brief conversation, Harry suddenly realized that he and Snape and planned his death all along. It floored him as he backed away from the pensieve looking stunned at Snape and back to Dumbledore's portrait.

" Is it true, everything including the Deathly Hallows," asked Harry to both of them?

" I am sad to admit it is Harry. Inside that snitch is the resurrection stone as you already own the invisibility cloak my young friend" said Dumbledore.

" And yes I did kill him but only after he begged me" added a cold Snape.

Harry looked back to Hermione who also looked stunned as she couldn't believe what they where saying.

Snape walked past him and grabbed another memory and it inside the pensive before backing away yet again. Looking down Harry could see it was another conversation he and Snape where having. But this one was different.

" After you kill me Severus it's important Harry only finds this last bit of information until he's near the end of the mission" spoke Albus.

" What more does he need to know" asked Snape?

" On that night James and Lilly Potter where killed and Harry survived Voldmort passed a bit of his soul into Harry himself. He unwittingly created another horocrux inside Harry that is why Tom has been able to get inside is mind" he finished.

" What are you saying? That no matter what Potter has to die in the end to defeat him" said Snape.

Looking sad Dumbledore added" yes, I am afraid that's what has to happen".

Suddenly bringing himself back to up from the pensieve they expected to see Harry hurt and stunned by this but he merrily took a deep breath.

Looking at Snape he said" I thought as much. Why else would I have been able to feel the horocrux whenever I was close to it". Looking at Hermione he gave her sad look with a tears coming down his eyes before he wiped them away.

" Harry what's the matter" she asked him noticed him with tears in his eyes. Just when he was about to say something Snape yelled a bit and pulled up his arm showing his dark mark.

" Someone has called him".

Harry quickly gave Snape his wand back and opened the map to show that Alecto was inside the dining hall with Ron still outside near Dumbledores tomb.

" If the cloak and stone are real, that means the elder wand is real too. You had didn't you Headmaster" asked Hermione?

Nodding the portrait said" The brightest witch of you're age indeed".

Snape ran over to a window and spotted someone running from dumbledore's tomb heading towards the forbidden forest.

" Well that damn Weasley has the wand now, and I bet he just can't wait to give it too his new master" spoke Snape.

They all looked around when Hermione asked" What now"?

Snape went forward and spoke" Allies are on there way now too. I made contact with Lupin as soon as you landed in Hogsmeade they will becoming through the room of requirement".

Hermione wanted to ask how but was soon dragged off by Harry who was fallowing Snape down the stairs and heading towards the dinning hall. Once they arrived Snape turned towards them saying" now for once do as you're told Potter. Stay here"!

They silently watched Snape walked inside the dinning hall and began to talk to Alecto.

" Harry are sure we can trust Snape. Can you really believe everything was said up in the headmaster's office. What if he staged it all just to get you close" she spoke with a worried expression on her face.

" Believe me, I don't trust Snape. But if there's one thing I know about him, he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. And right now that means destroying Riddle" spoke Harry to her.

They suddenly stopped talking when they heard a scream and broken glass. Waiting a few seconds later Snape reappeared and waved them inside the dining hall. Once inside Snape turned to Harry and asked" So do you want too do this or I am"?

" What is he talking about, Harry" asked Hermione?

Taking out Godric's sword he handed it Snape and said" Give me a minute, okay".

Taking her hand he pulled her away from Snape and spoke" Hermione my love. There's a reason I have been able to sense whenever close to a horcrux. I am one myself. Voldmort made me one when he tried to kill me. I have to die and then all that is left is his snake. And then and then will he finally perish and the wizarding world will be free".

"No, no, no… I can't accept that. I won't accept that. I don't want to loose you Harry. I love you," she said pulling him into a tight embrace crying.

Harry patted her back softly with tears coming out of his eye's and spoke" I love you too Hermione with all my heart".

Pulling away so she could look him in the face he said" I promise you Hermione. If there's a chance I that I can survive this, I will. No matter how bad it will hurt, no matter how much I bleed. I will try and live for you. I 've cheated death once before, maybe I will again".

Kissing her one more time he walked away from a crying Hermione and right up to Snape.

" You ready Harry" said Snape actually calling him by his first name.

Taking three deep breaths he nodded as Snape reared back and stabbed Harry right in the middle of the chest. At that moment Hermione screamed as Harry started coughing up blood and fell backward with the sword still sticking inside his chest. Harry started trembling as a grayish smoke started coming out from his body while Harry coughed up more and more blood.

After a few moments the smoke disappeared Snape magically pulled the sword out of his chest just as Harry suddenly went still causing Hermione to race over and scream" Harry"!

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for all the positive reviews !


	9. Chapter 9

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story.

Also this chapter will have some changes in from the main story line. Nothing too major but mainly in who lives and dies during the final battle along with a few differences. 

Finding Your Courage

Chapter 9

Harry could feel the pain in his body slowly beginning to fade away. Looking around he could see a blinding white light that surrounded every where he looked. Suddenly he could see the images of his mother, and then his father in front of him. A few seconds later he saw Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric and even Ginny beckon him to join them. The warmth they where providing made him feel safe and comfortable as he reached out to hoping to touch them.

When he got close enough he could hear his mother's voice " It's okay son. You're safe now".

Looking over he could see his father smiling while putting an arm over Sirius's shoulder while using his other hand to wave him closer. Just when he was about to take his mother's hand someone's voice inside his head caught his attention. It sounded like it was coming from a great distance as he couldn't quite make out what they where trying to say.

Listening closer he could tell it was a female's voice that seemed to be saying his name over and over again. Looking back up he could see his parents and friends had stopped trying to beckon him over to them.

" Hermione" he spoke causing her face to appear in front of his family and friends. He soon began to relieve all their moments they had with each other in front of his eyes. That's when it hit him. It was Hermione's voice who was calling out his name he heard inside his head.

Looking back at his parents and friends he said" One day will be together again, but not today. I made a promise to someone very special to me. I have to go back".

Turning away from them he closed eyes and began to focus harder on Hermione's voice, which seem to be echoing even louder in his head. He could now hear that she was crying as he could feel the pain coming back again. The pain started to get more and more intense with each passing moment when suddenly he opened his eyes.

Hermione was holding Harry's limp body in her hands while tears where pouring down her face. She then heard him gasped for air while she could feel his chest starting to rise and go back down very quickly.

" Harry, say something too me" she pleaded looking him right in the face!

" I love you Mione" he spoke softly opening his eyes.

At this everyone from the Order, DA and those willing to fight Voldemort's army turned around at the sound of Harry's weak voice.

" That's not possible" said Lupin who was busy consoling Tonks while she cried.

" Move out of the way" shouted Madam Pomfrey who nearly knocked Neville over with her shove before she came to the ground. Hermione slowly let Harry down on his back away from the pool of his own blood, which lay barely 2 feet away from them.

She could see he was indeed alive but just barely as his breathing was ragged with most of his skin still a pale white. After casting a healing spell to stop the bleeding from the sword wound she used an advanced charm to finally close Harry's wound while restoring a small amount of the blood he had lost. After a few minutes they could see the color beginning to return back to Harry's body when suddenly he lifted up his hand giving them thumbs up causing the crowd around them cheered very loudly at his gesture.

Everyone was crowded around Harry and Hermione for they all wanted to see for themselves if he was truly alive. Just when things where getting a bit too crowded Madam Pomfrey yelled" everyone back off".

Hermione helped a woozy Harry to his feet as he tried to walk but would have fallen if Hagrid had not put a hand out and grabbed him by shirt.

" Thanks Hagrid" he answered back weakly while the big man gently put him down on a table so that he was sitting on the edge.

" Mr. Potter, with all the blood you have lost over the years one would think you know better by now. Just give the blood a few minutes to circulate back inside you're limbs before you try doing anything like that again," said Pomfrey.

Nodding at her orders Harry finally became aware of how many people were actually inside the dining hall. He expected Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks and the Order along with the Neville, Luna, Dean and the DA, but not the others. What was left of the Weasley family, all his old House Quidditch team mates, along with any one old enough to fight from all the houses expect Slytherin. But what stunned him the most was spotting Draco and his family in the corner having a brief conversation with Snape before he noticed Harry's gaze and walked away.

" I am sorry Harry. I thought you really had left me" spoke Hermione bringing his attention back down the young woman who now was sitting beside him.

Pulling her into a tight embrace he held on to her while she cried a bit more into his chest. Gently playing with a strand of her hair he spoke" For a minute there you did. But there was one thing, and only one thing that made me come back".

He lifted her chin up so that she could look him the eyes and said" You".

Smiling up at him she wiped away a few tears that had rolled down her cheeks as he leaned down and kissed her.

" Ahem. Not that where all not enjoying the show, but we have more pressing matters at hand" stated Snape.

" Look Severus the man almost died, so I think if he wants to kiss the woman he loves then let him" added Lupin.

" Oh and just forget the army of death eaters, giants, dementors and other creatures massing in the forbidden forest at this very moment. Forgive me I didn't think there was a full moon tonight or is you're brain still stuck in werewolf mode" added Snape with a smart ass tone.

" You son of a bitch" said Tonks attempting to curse Snape where he stood when Professor Mcgonagall made a loud bang come out of her wand silencing them all.

" What Severus says is true" said Mcgonagall pointing to Fienze and his tribe of Centaurs who had just come into the dinning hall. Looking down they also could see all the house elves Hogwarts had where ready to join the fight as well.

" So… Potter where do we stand on defeating him" asked Snape?

At this everyone turned their direction to Harry who was still holding Hermione. Taking a deep breath he said" there's only one left. His snake is the last horcrux that is keeping him from dieing. But I know Voldemort will not let that snake out of his sight, so it will be hard to get too him".

" Harry I realize you are knew at this leader thing, but we all didn't just gather here to do nothing" spoke Neville.

At this the crowd of people cheered loudly with everyone raising their wand or hand in the air.

" How do we get him to come out at all. He could just send everyone else forward and wait until they have done his dirty work for him" asked Shacklebolt?

After a short pause Luna spoke" we go out and meet him".

Looking around she waited for everyone to start yelling at her and telling her that was stupid plan. But instead there were couple people who nodded in agreement before the idea started to catch like wild fire amongst them.

" Yes. The time for these hit and run tactics is over. Let's go meet that bastard face to face," shouted a pumped up Neville.

After the crowd died down Lupin asked Fienze " what kind of numbers are we looking at"?

Rubbing his goatee a bit he said" someone where around 125 all told including all the creatures in his army".

Harry was looking around the room and could see they where about 100 strong themselves so they wouldn't be that badly outnumbered.

" There is one small problem though. Ron gave the elder wand to Voldemort himself so who knows what kind of damage he can do now" said Hermione standing up beside Harry.

" A wand, no matter how special only gets it's power from the user" spoke Ollivander.

" So does the fact that Ron gave it too him change anything" asked Harry?

" Perhaps. I have not held the famous Elder wand in my own hands so I can't say with 100 percent. But wand lore tells us the wands will recognize its true master in the end" he stated.

" So does that make Snape the true master even though they had that deal worked out between them" asked Lupin?

Just when Snape was about to say something Harry hopped down from the table saying" No… when Snape killed Dumbledore he was wand less. That would mean the true master of the elder wand would Draco".

At this all everyone attention turned to the Malfoys who all looked even more stunned than before.

" You're insane if you think I am going to stand toe to toe with the dark lord for anyone" spoke Draco while her mother and father both nodded in agreement.

Walking over to the Malfoy's Harry said" I wouldn't dream of it. But I will require you're wand at least".

Draco looked hesitant at first to give Harry his wand but when he noticed the crowd of wizards and witches beginning to get closer him he quickly gave it too him. Nodding he quietly walked away putting Draco's wand inside his pocket.

" So… that's it now. Are ready to go and decide the fate of the magic community of Great Britain and maybe the world" asked Mr. Weasley.

With that everyone but the Malfoys and a few centaurs to stand guard over them started marching outside just when the sun was raising over the school. Going down a couple hills they finally stopped once the ground leveled out about 150 feet away from the forbidden forest.

After waiting for a few minutes there was still no movement coming from the forest.

" Should we go out and dance " asked Fred which caused them all to laugh?

After Fred had made this comment they could hear the ground shaking as suddenly they saw the giants slowly come lumbering through the thick trees. Voldemort's giants made Hagrid's brother Grawp looks small. Coming through the trees and other shrubs was the rest of Voldemort army including the Death Eaters, dementors, Giant spiders and Trolls.

In the center stood Harry's target Voldemort himself. He had his snake up and around his shoulders hugging close to his robe he wore. On his right was Belatrix with Ron on his left as none of the death eaters had their masks on for this fight. Also there was Avery, Dolohov, Nott, Rabastan, Pansy, Umbridge and others.

Voldemort started walking forward signaling to his fellow Death Eaters to stay put. Taking a deep breath and giving Hermione one last look, Harry fallowed suit walking about half way between both armies before stopping.

" So, Potter. Have you finally come to surrender and end this little charade you have been putting on for these past 3 years of this war" asked Voldemort?

" No Tom. This time there will be no more hiding. No more running away. The winner here will decide the fate of the magic community for years" replied Harry looking him right in the face.

Smirking Voldemort said" You're going to stand up too me. Ha that's rich. So who will be the one to take the curse this time, you're running out of friends very quickly".

Shaking his head he responded" This coming from a man who wanted to fight a child".

" What did you say" asked Voldemort quickly with a hit of anger in his voice?

" You heard me. When I was baby you tried to kill but couldn't. Then at the age of 11 you couldn't kill a boy who knew less magic than most kids of his age. At 14 when you came back you wanted to duel me and yet you still couldn't get the job done. Does that make you feel like a real man on the inside. Fighting a 14 year old boy with a 4 year magically education was really honorable of you." Finished Harry.

" Ah is poor little Harry feeling sorry for himself? I would gladly end it for you. All you have to do is hold still. I promise it won't hurt… well maybe it will, but I can give you an end" mocked Voldemort.

" I came out here to talk and to see if you would surrender. But I can see that's not going to happen. This time Tom, I am not a child any more. When we meet on the battlefield I aim to kill you" spoke Harry walking away and back to his side.

Voldemort seem to linger a bit before walking calmly back to his own side while stopping back in the center yet again.

" You ready for this Potter" asked Snape standing next to Harry?

" No… but who ever is. Lets go".

Snape raised his wand up over his head and looked left to right before he lowered his wand signaling them to charge.

Shouting and yelling the defenders of Hogwarts charged forward just as Voldemort ordered his giants, spiders, trolls, and dementor's forward to meet them head on. Harry saw the giant swing his club at him when he went sliding low avoiding the attack as it instead struck Cho right in the chest sending her flying backwards. Looking up he could see Snape shout some curse at the Giant's head making it scream in pain before he started attacking his fellow giants. Picking himself up he could see everyone was engaged with some type of creature.

" Reducto" shouted Harry blowing up a spider that had just sunk its fangs deep into Padma limp body. He could see Parvaiti face had tears in it as she screamed sending a massive wall of fire out of her wand burning up 3 more spiders. Looking around Harry was suddenly picked off his feet and was being dangled upside down.

" Winggardium Leviosa" shouted Neville making the giant's club go soaring out of its hand before he started beating the giant with it's very own club. The giant dropped him causing him to land hard on his chest knocking the wind out of him.

Turning around he could see the bodies of Hannah Abbot and Michael Corner who had been crushed to death by a giant. Holding his ribs Harry quickly rolled to left avoiding the body of a troll that had been sent crashing to the ground.

" You alright Harry" asked Fred as he and George sent a spider flying to the right.

Nodding Harry got up and quickly spotted Hermione who was fighting beside Luna and Tonks as they kept two trolls and 3 spiders at bay. Harry wanted to go over and fight beside her but he knew this whole plan was to let him fight Voldemort.

Looking up he could see Dementors had regroup and where attacking in mass swooping over their entire side hoping to drain all there happy thoughts at once. But all the DA members where ready as he watched them all cast there very own patronus causing them to slowly back off. Quickly thinking about Hermione he cast his own Stag patronus which helped finished chasing off the small army of dementors.

Hopping over the dead body of a centaur and 2 house elves Harry spotted the death eaters finally joining the battle. Spotting Avery and Umbridge running right at him he sent two stunning curses at them. Umbridge made Avery appear in front of her taking both stunning spells to the chest before she magically tossed aside his body.

" Potter" screamed Voldemort firing a killing curse, which hit Professor Flitwick causing him to fall over dead. Looking to his right Harry quickly sent up a shield charm, which blocked most of fire that had been sent at him by Nott before he was burned on his shoulders sending him to the ground.

Mean while Hermione blasted apart a spider when suddenly 2 jets of green light came streaking past her hitting Alicia Spinnet and Lupin who had dived in front of Tonks taking the killing curse that was meant for her.

" No…" screamed Tonks while she watched the man she loved crumble before her.

Dolohov and Bellatrix who sent the curses at them as they ordered the more death eaters to join the fray.

" Incendio" shouted Hermione setting Dolohov a blaze with searing white-hot flames. Bellatrix mean while had rolled out of the way while she grinned wildly at the charging Tonks who raced past Hermione.

" Come on Luna, lets go help her".

Just when she was about to start running she spotted Ron using a killing curse on Lavender Brown making her fall forward dead.

" Neville, you and Luna go and help Tonks. I've got business to handle myself" shouted an angry Hermione who started walking over towards Ron.

Harry looked up to see Umbridge advancing on him when Snape appeared in front of him shouting" Imperio" at her. Her body went ridge for a moment before he made her cast a killing curse hitting Nott right in the face. Right before she could do some more damage her head suddenly exploded into a red mist breaking Snape's hold on her.

"Ah Severus. Once a traitor always a traitor" added Voldemort in a sly voice as he sent an arch of magic up knocking back Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie.

" Sectumsempra" yelled Snape who easily deflected the attack, which hit a troll in the throat cutting its head off.

Suddenly Snape was hit with a stunning spell by Voldemort sending him backwards, as Harry had to roll to his left to avoid getting hit by his stunned body.

It was as if the entire battle had slowed down to Harry while he watched Voldemort walked calmly towards him. Stepping in front of Snape's body Harry shouted" Serpensorita". The snake slithered forward attempting to bite Voldemort who merrily swung his wand down making the snakes entire body exploded violently.

The next thing Harry knew was he was dangling upside by his ankles for Voldemort had hit him with Levicorpus. Harry knew what he had too done. He pretended to struggle to break free from the spell when he reached inside his pants replacing his wand with Draco's. Just when he got close Harry cast Leveracorpus on himself making him fall to the ground rather hard.

Rolling to his right Harry barely missed the reducto curse, which hit Pansy square in the back sending her parts of her body everywhere.

" Expelliarmus" shouted Harry making the Elder wand in Voldemort's hand come flying out and into his own hand. Tucking both wands inside his pants Harry pulled out Gryffindor's sword and charged doing a running jump attack he swung up catching Voldemort across his shoulder.

Laughing Voldemort caused a blindly white light to erupt from his old wand.

Backing away from Harry he spoke" ah so I see that was you're plan. Well done you have successfully manged to get the Elder wand from me. But I am afraid I am still alive boy".

" For now. But you weren't my real target, hitting you was just a bonus" replied Harry.

Voldemort looked in front of him in horror to find his precious Nagini lying on the ground with its body cut in half.

Mean while the battle was slowly winding down with the Hogwarts defenders gaining the advantage despite their initial losses.

" Come to get me, cause I killed you're precious wolf man" teased Belatrix who dodged a spell by Tonks.

" I'll kill you bitch" she shouted in response when suddenly she was hit with a dagger right in the middle of her chest making her stop dead in her tracks. Luna raced forward but had to duck the killing curse that was aimed right at her.

Just when Belatrix was about to finish off Luna and Tonks Neville appeared right behind her saying" For my parents".

" Expulso" he shouted with all the anger and magic he had inside him. Turning her had she barely had time to register what he had said when the spell hit her in the back making half her body explode into a bloody mess.

" So… Mione, no Harry to save you this time" teased Ron flexing a new wand in his left hand for Harry had destroyed his right arm a while ago.

" Ron, there still is time. You can come back. I don't want to fight you" she pleaded with him.

" Diffindo" he shouted making two long cuts appear one across her thigh and another across her chest. Hermione winched in pain but stood her ground none less.

Hermione raced forward shouting" Conjunctivitus" which caused Ron to yell out in pain while he closed his eyes. Barely able to open them he just got a glimpse of Hermione punching him in the face which sent him stumbling backwards dropping his wand on the ground.

" Accio wand" spoke Hermione making the wand come flying into her outstretched hand.

" It's over Ron. Now surrender" she spoke with harsh tone on her voice.

Wiping away the tears he started walking forward with his hands held above his head when suddenly he reached behind him and tossed a knife similar to what Belatrix had thrown right at her.

Having seen this done before she was ready as she shouted" Deprimo". A giant wave of wind came shooting at the knife and Ron making the knife get turned around and swept up in the wind that knocked Ron of his feet.

Walking over to Ron's body she had her wand pointed at him only to realize Ron had been struck in the heart by the very own knife he had thrown. Taking a deep breath she could see all the survivors of the battle had slowly encircled Harry and Voldemort before she raced over to join them as well.

Harry and Voldemort began to slowly circle themselves while the crowd around them began to enclose them.

" It's over Tom. You've lost. I will give you one more chance to surrender" said Harry gripping the Elder wand.

" Never! I will never surrender to anyone of you pathetic nobodies. I will kill you and any one that attempts to stop me," he yelled in anger.

" Find lets do this".

" Avada Kedavra" they both shouted causing both jets of green light to collide together as each of them attempted to over power each other. Harry never having cast the killing curse was slowly getting over powered by Voldemort's pure hate. Seeing his own curse coming closer he tried with all his might to make his more powerfully but all he could do was stop it from advancing any farther.

" A good try Potter. But you don't have the power to defeat me. I am the great Lord Voldemort and you will finally feel the death that you where marked with 17 years ago" shouted Voldemort making his curse get even closer to Harry.

Falling down on knee he was barely holding on and new it might be all over if he didn't do something quick. Of all the voices who where shouting he could only hear one. Hermione was in the front of the crowd of people and he could see her face. It didn't have fear on it like he thought but that of courage and strength. He couldn't hear exactly what she was saying but he could read her lips" You can do it Harry. I love you".

At that moment Harry had found out what he where he was going to get his strength from, love. Everything he had been through. All the lives lost trying to protect him. All of it finally came pouring out as he stood back up again.

" For everyone you took away from there loved ones, goodbye" shouted Harry making a huge amount of magic came out of his wand and raced down his killing curse. Voldemort had no time to react for the Harry's curse suddenly overpower his own making him get hit full force with the his killing curse sending him flying backward and on to the bloody grass.

It took a few moments for people to realize that Voldemort had finally been defeated as they broke into loud cheers of celebration. Racing forward they all had enclosed Harry hugging him while crying with tears of joy.

After pulling himself apart from the mass of people that had surrounded him he began to look for Hermione. She had just gotten down hugging Neville when she met his gaze. They both started out running before embracing each other. Gently gripping her head he kissed her passionately for a minute.

Pulling away slightly he spoke" I can't actually believe we did it".

" I know. But so many have died" she added with a sad expression across her face.

Putting his hands on her shoulders he said" I know and will never forget there brave sacrifice my love. Come on, there practically pulling us inside" spoke Harry while the crowd of people lifted them both up on top of their shoulders and started carrying them inside the school.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also I will do a Epilogue I promise to hopefully tie up any loose ends.


	10. Epilogue

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second Harry and Hermione story. It won't be long, I promise.

Finding Your Courage

Epilogue

After the battle of Hogwarts the order and DA moved quickly take back control of the Ministry. With most of the Death Eaters had been captured or killed during the battle it was an easy transition. Kinsley Shackelbolt was named the new Ministry of Magic and soon started setting up trails for all those they had captured. Funeral's where held for the next 2 days honoring all who had been killed during Second Wizarding War. Finally a week later our heroes where back at Hogwarts for Harry and Hermione's wedding.

Neville was Harry's best man while Luna was Hermione's matron of honor. Hermione went back and found her parents and gave them their memories back. Needless to say they where a bit surprised to find out their daughter was getting married. None less they sat behind the benches right next to Mr. Weasley and his remaining sons and daughter in law Fleur. Tonks smiled while holding Teddy sitting next to a slightly annoyed Snape who nodded his head briefly at Harry while he waited for Hermione to come into the dining hall.

Hermione was slowly led in by her father wearing a stunning white dress that had belong to her mother when she had gotten married. Harry had to bite his lip a bit to stop his jaw from dropping as he couldn't believe he was going to marry someone this beautiful. Finally she arrived and they took there spot and waited for Headmistress McGonagall to start the ceremony.

" We are gathered hear today to join this wizard and witch in marriage"started McGonagall.

After that Harry could barely hear what she was saying, as he couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful bride whom in turned kept smiling back at him. Neville actually had to playful nudged him so he could start saying his vows, which made the guest's chuckle a bit.

Finally McGonagall said" I know pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride".

Leaning in close he kissed her softly before pulling back slightly reopening his eyes again. At this the crowd all jumped up and cheered very loudly while Harry walked them over to their table at the center of the room.

Just as Hermione was about to sit down Luna spoke" Hermione I believe it's tradition for you to throw the bouquet to stop the nargles from attacking you're first born".

Laughing a bit at her friend's remark she leaned back and tossed the bouquet over her head and into the crowd of females who had gathered around. After a few seconds Parvati came up with it grinning back at everyone.

After everyone got settled in the after party soon got under way with Harry and Hermione doing their traditionally first dance. Once this was done everyone else got onto the dance floor and started dancing as well.

While holding Hermione close during a slow dance he whispered" Do you know how wonderful you look"?

" You're the 20th person to tell me that. But coming from you that means more to me than anything" she whispered back.

Just as the song ended Hermione practically pulled Harry of the dance floor and back to their seats.

" God my feet are killing me" added Hermione as she turned down Dean, then both Creevey brothers who wanted to dance with her.

" Harry that's not funny" said Hermione looking slightly annoyed at the grin her husband was giving her.

" So Potter what are you going to do now" asked Snape who appeared suddenly in front of him?

Hermione was busy taking with her mother as Harry added" well after the honeymoon where going take some more time off. After that I plan on becoming an auror. Headmistress McGonagall told us we don't have to return for our 7th year for everything we did during the war".

Holding on his hand Harry was a bit stunned at first but shook it anyways.

" Just because we're friends now doesn't change anything. I still think you're a ego maniac whose nothing but a trouble maker," added Snape.

" And I still think you're a selfish prick who likes tormenting students. But I can live that Professor" said Harry.

Snape actually laughed a bit before walking away and actually danced with Fleur's mom a bit.

" What was that all about" asked Hermione confused?

Leaning in close and kissing her on the cheek he said" Nothing my love, nothing at all". 

14 years later the 4 potters where slowly driving towards London getting ready to take there daughter to there first year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had two kids an 11 girl named Ginny Lilly Potter and 9 year old boy named Sirius Lupin Potter.

" Dad are you going to be called away this year" asked his Ginny?

After 10 years of being an auror Harry decided to change career's and become new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher 4 years ago. He still was considered an auror and could be called off for some very important missions if need be.

" Only if Tonks really needs me my dear" he added making a left.

" I can't believe I still have to go to muggle school" said Sirius.

" Now listen hear Sirius. You're father and me both went to muggle school's at first and we turned out fine. Besides I will not have my child be able to basic math and reading before he goes to Hogwarts" said Hermione with a stern voice.

Hermione began working in the Department of Magical creatures for a little bit before she moved on to Magically Law becoming the head of that department 2 years ago.

" Besides I believe Luna is coming by this afternoon. Something about finding a new specimen to study" added Hermione.

Harry slowed down their approach until finally stopping and parking the car. Getting out the 4 Potters walked calmly past a group of muggles who gave them weird looks at the owl they had in there cage.

" Ted you watch where you're going" shouted Tonks at the 15 year old wizard who bolted right past them.

Coming back Ted spoke" hey Harry what are you doing here"?

Looking at his godson he spoke" You know Ginny is now old enough to start her first year at Hogwarts".

" That's right" he said looking at the pile of books and other things that was inside her cart.

" Wow, a book worm just like her mom who would have guessed" which caused Harry, and Sirius to chuckle a bit before Hermione gave them a look.

" I guess that's my cue to leave" he spoke before disappearing behind the barrier at the platform.

Harry let Ginny go by herself before the 3 Potters went inside the barrier to see the Hogwarts Express in all her glory.

Once inside they could see Tonks was busy scolding her son before he got onto the train. Looking to the right they could see Fred and Katie where busy putting their daughter Ashley's stuff on the train as well.

George came over with Angelina who was holding the hand of there son named Oliver who still had to wait another year before he would go to Hogwarts.

" Neville what are you doing here" asked Hermione noticing the Herbology professor helping a few kids onto the train.

Turning he walked over and hugged both of them before saying" ah just wanting to help. I've volunteered to ride the train and try to keep some order. Also Parvati told me she was getting one of those important visions that she need to concentrate on for the Department of I dropped off Smita and William at Parvait's parents house an hour ago and hear I am".

Walking away Harry put his daughter's trunk on the train while Hermione was busy saying her goodbyes.

" Now make sure you study real hard. And remember I'll be proud of you no matter where you are sorted" finished Hermione kissing and hugging her daughter.

" Remember sis, I'll be waiting for you with the chessboard when you come back during Christmas break" said Sirius.

Shaking her head she walked past him and up to her father with a nervous looks upon her face.

" What the problem sweetie" asked Harry?

Leaning in close she whispered" I don't want be sorted in Slytherin dad".

Hugging his daughter he whispered back" What you're mother said was true and besides Headmaster Snape use to be in Slytherin and he's not so bad… well any more".

Pulling away from his daughter she climbed on the train while Harry spoke" I'll be there too watch the sorting. Remember we are going to visit Hagrid before the night is over".

Smiling the 3 potters waved goodbye to Ginny while the train slowly began to take the rest of the students away and down the train tracks. Appariting them back to there house which was on the same block as Hermione's parents Harry ready himself to travel by floo powder into Hogwarts.

Sirius was busy playing with a neighborhood friend called Michael who also was a muggle born wizard.

" Even after all these years, you still hate this kind of travel. Don't you" asked Hermione walking up behind Harry hugging him?

Turning around and pulling her into a embrace he said" I wouldn't say hate any more. But it certainly is my least favorite way to travel".

Looking down he could see a piece of paper was inside her hand.

" They're thinking about releasing Percy soon as he seems to have reformed since his time in Azkaban".

" What about Molly" asked Harry?

" Ha that bitch won't see the light of day as long as I am head of Magical Law" she added with a bit of anger.

Turning her head Harry kissed her passionately making her drop the paper and pull her closer to him.

" Damn you Potter. Even after all these years you still can send chills down my spine".

Winking at her he spoke" that's part of my job my love".

Pulling away slowly Harry approached the fire and grabbed the floo dust. Turning around he said" I love you Mione".

" I love you too Harry".

Tossing in the dust he said Hogwarts and disappeared into the fire leaving Hermione smiling. If you would have told her 14 years ago this is how her life would have turned out she would have told you where a death eater. Going over to the window she could see Luna was ambushed by Sirius and Michael who where busy asking her questions. She could see Luna look up at her with a look of help me on her face. Shaking her head on at her friend's plight Hermione started walking out of the room and down the stairs.

THE END

I might do another one. But it will not be for a while thanks for everyone who read and liked it.


End file.
